Bedknobs and Broomsticks
by ramblez.on
Summary: She tugged on his hair, hard enough to make him hiss. "I can shag whoever I bloody want." "Like hell you can!" "Oh? How's that? Are we some kind of an item now?" She spat with more ice than she felt. "Don't make me laugh, Draco." M for Lewd Language and Sexual Scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

The great hall was loud and festive, not unusual for the beginning of the school year. After Albus gave his speech, emphasizing the importance of bravery and friendship in these difficult times, the students talked and laughed under the glow of the many enchanted candles floating under the starry sky.

This year however there was a slight tension underneath it all, there were some faces missing in the crowd and smaller numbers in first years than ever before. Minerva McGonagall surveyed the great hall with a look of simple authority, a look she had mastered long ago. But when her eyes rested on the Gryffindor table she couldn't help but sigh.

Harry Potter looked bone tired, an air that she would never be able to fully comprehend. The three most unnerving, aggravating and remarkable students she had ever encountered we trying desperately to put on a brave face, Mr. Weasley succeeding the most, eating with no regard to what exactly was on his fork, Miss Granger coming in at a close second talking lightly with Miss Patil and young Miss Weasley. But Harry had a grim air to him that chilled Minerva to the core. He looked so incredibly lost.

"Harry, Jesus. You gonna stare at your pudding all night? Bloody hell you look like someone petrified your cat."

"I don't have a cat, Ron." Harry grumbled dejectedly, breaking out of his trance.

"Exactly, then stop looking like you did, and then it got hexed." Ron grinned triumphantly though he was desperate to get his friend to crack a smile.

It worked, Harry smiled, and though it was small Ron counted it as a great victory. Hermione noticed too, and smiled at Harry her eyes twinkling with understanding and at that moment Harry had never been more thankful for his two best friends.

"Well look at that, when did Kingsley get hot?" Dean whispered to Seamus, eyeing the dark haired Ravenclaw across the way.

"Sod off, Thomas I liked her last year therefore I got dibbs." The smaller boy quipped giving the girl a once over.

"You can't carry over dibs you moron. This is a whole new year, last year doesn't count." Dean scoffed watching as Carmen Kingsley laughed at something Cho Chang was saying.

"Who are they talking about?" Harry asked Ron, leaning to the side to see between Hermione and Ginny.

"CorffmnKmmngshly." Ron grunted, his mouth full of food. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"We're talking about Carmen Kingsley!" Seamus said rather loudly.

"Shut up you blockhead! She'll hear us."

The Gryffindors all peer over to the Ravenclaw table to see if this was true and sure enough Carmen was giving them a peculiar look.

"Great, now she thinks we're morons." Dean groaned his head on the table.

"I don't think you needed any help on that front, boys." Ginny scoffed, sipping her drink. Lavender giggled, watching Ron with interest.

Neville had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole conversation and Harry was surprised to see him hunched over his plate, red as a tomato.

"Hey isn't she the seeker for Ravenclaw, Harry?" Ron elbowed him in the ribs startling him out of the curious looks he was giving Neville.

"Huh? Oh yeah, her hair's longer this year but she replaced Cho when she quit the team." He gave the girl another look, thinking about how predictable Cho's plays were last season. "I wonder if she's any good?"

"I've heard she kicked Malfoy's ass in a scrimmage with Slytherin last year." Exclaimed Ginny, excitedly. "We might have some competition from Ravenclaw this year Harry."

"What do you think Neville?" Harry asked suddenly, making Neville jump slightly from his dessert.

"Well… I.. She… Ummm-"

"Hey Nev!" A bright voice chimed.

The Gryffindors all looked up as a tall figure joined their group, Seamus blushed as Carmen Kingsley herself smiled down at them all. All eyes shifted to Neville, who looked incredibly uncomfortable shifting in his seat.

"Didn't see you on the train but mum and dad wanted me to give you this before classes start tomorrow." She smiled brightly ignoring the looks of shock and curiosity on the others faces as she handed him a brown package.

"Mum knows how hectic yours gets at the end of summer."

"Thanks, Car." Neville mumbled, not meeting the strange gazes from all of his friends. "I'll send her an owl tomorrow. Are you taking Advanced Herbology this year?"

"Yeah, though I'm not happy about it. You know dad's just gonna expect me to match your marks, so I'll probably need a _lot_ of help from you."

Carmen smiled again growing uncomfortable with the looks she was getting.

"Righ then," she coughed tucking some hair behind her ear. "I best be going. Later Nev. Guys."

And with that she turned and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

"What. Was. _That_?" Dean whispered, throwing a roll at Neville's plate. Everyone looked at Neville, curious as to what just happened.

"Car- That is _Carmen_, is my cousin. On my mum's side." Neville sighed, poking at his abandoned pudding dejectedly. "Her mum looks out for me when my Gran forgets things. Like school supplies…" he said gesturing to the brown package on the table.

"How could you sit there this whole time and not tell me you were related to her?" Dean cried, happy to have found an in with the girl.

"How could you and her be related?" Seamus wondered aloud, earning a swift kick to the shins from Ginny. "Ow…" he muttered, pouting at the redhead.

The Gryffindors looked at each other and burst out laughing. Neville let out a breath happy to be out of the spotlight, and that made everyone laugh harder. Harry and Hermione caught each other's gaze. Maybe this year wouldn't be _completely_ different.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Cho shot a curious look at the laughing Gryffindors and looked back to her friend.

"What was that about, Carmen? Looks like Thomas was giving you the _look_."

Cho quirked an eyebrow suggestively and the girls around her giggled. Dean Thomas had been known to put the moves on quite a few girls in his time at Hogwarts.

"Nothing," Carmen shrugged, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Just giving Neville a package. Finnigan and Thomas were talking about Quiddich or something earlier."

Roger Davies grinned at her from across the table.

"Potter and Weasley wont know what hit them! We've been training all summer for this season." He nudged Michael Corner who had an arm slung over Cho's shoulder.

"We're gonna kick some serious tail, right Corner?"

"You bet your arse we are! Kingsley can out-fly Potter any day!"

Carmen and Cho rolled their eyes at the boys antics, then laughed as they caught the others gesture. Carmen had noticed Zacharias Smith looking particularly good from the Hufflepuff table as she walk over to Neville and his friends earlier. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sure, shit hit the fan last year and so many of her friend's parents refused to let their kids back to Hogwarts, hell she had to convince the Changs that she'd look out for their daughter over the summer. But at least she still had Roger and Mike (whenever Cho decides to let him breathe long enough to hang out with her) and Zabini had been kind of cool over the summer, even though he's usually a dick during the school year.

She had her friends, she had her family and Smith was definitely looking over here more than he ought to. This year had potential, definite potential.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't expect to have people following so soon but thanks for the support! Just a little background, we're in the sixth year at Hogwarts as you will see and the events at the ministry last year have put quite a strain on everyone. Blood Status crimes and prejudices are running high even outside of the Dark Lord's circle. I don't own anything except for my character, the colorful Carmen Kingsley.**

**Enjoy,**

**Ash**

.-.-.-.**  
**

"What'd you do this summer, Draco?" Drawled Parkinson as she ran her fingers down his arm. Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she'd been on him since first year. It was no secret that Pansy Parkinson had it bad for the Prince of Slytherin. What _was_ new was Malfoy's complete and utter disinterest.

He didn't even regard her coldly like he usually did when not in the mood for her whining. Instead Blaise followed his glare across the room to Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw quiddich captain who was telling some ridiculous story and gesturing wildly much to the amusement of his friends.

Blaise watched as Carmen Kingsley threw her head back with laughter and almost smiled. He had actually been quite civil with his neighbor over the summer.

The Kingsleys had lived next door ever since he could remember. They were a pureblood family with two children and were never present in wizarding politics, choosing to remain diplomatically neutral. That and their blood status had kept them alive these past years.

Carmen was interesting though, he would almost count her as a friend. Almost.

Their parents had dined together a few times, the "children" being sent off to the library while the "adults" had a few drinks in the salon. Both families were well respected in the wizarding world and their shared neutrality took some of the edge off of life in these harsh times.

Carmen and Blaise had spent a few hours each time playing chess and talking. Noting deep or anything but he found that she was quite funny and not at all intimidated by him.

That was certainly refreshing. She also showed no attraction to him whatsoever. _That_ was interesting. He even tried a few smooth comments or gestures to gauge her reaction. She would just smile and comment with a nonchalance that actually impressed him, and he was determined to never alert her of that tidbit of information.

"Draco?" Pansy questioned when he didn't respond. She followed his gaze over to the Ravenclaw table. "Please tell me you're not ogling _Kingsley_." She sneered, jealously seeping into her tone.

"I'm not _ogling_ anyone, Parkinson." Draco ground out through clenched teeth, still glaring at Davies. The son of a whore was going to pay, he just had to figure out _how_.

"Though now that you mention it, Kingsley is looking quite delicious this year."

He had said it just to piss Pansy off and hopefully get her to shut up while he plotted, but even as he glanced at the dark haired Ravenclaw next to Davies he couldn't help but notice how true the statement was.

Blaise tensed at the mention of Carmen, but didn't let it show on his face. Her and Draco would _not_ get along. He's a total git to girls and she's a bit of a feminist with a fiery temper. Best to keep them apart.

He almost cursed aloud when he saw his best friend quirk and eyebrow and his eyes grazed her form from their post in the great hall. This wouldn't go over well. Apparently Pansy noticed it too because she began pointing out all of her nonexistent flaws.

"… And her family is-" Blaise cut her off before he could help it.

"Her _family_ is a highly respected, pureblood line. They have more power _and_ class than your questionable line ever had, Parkinson."

Pansy sputtered to defend her self, but Malfoy silenced her with a raise of his hand.

"Go talk to your friends, Pansy. I'm sure you have a lot of gossip to catch up on."

Malfoy spoke evenly, his eyes never leaving Blaise's.

"But Draco-"

"_Now_." He said quietly, but the command was evident in his voice.

She turned away with a huff and the blonde regarded his best friend with calculating eyes.

"How do you know Kingsley?" He asked with a board tone.

Blaise almost scoffed at the attempt to hide his interest.

"She's on the quiddich team, we've scrimmaged before." He replied lightly, feigning indifference. "She's not a bad seeker either, as you may recall."

Blaise hoped that the painful reminder of getting his ass handed to him by the ravenclaw last year would put him off the subject. No such luck.

"What aren't you telling me Blaise? Is she one of those _stories_ I have yet to hear of from the summer?" Malfoy sneered looking Carmen over suggestively.

He knew there was more than his friend was letting on and he was determined to know what the deal was with this girl.

Blaise sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He could always agree with the accusation in Draco's tone, after all; they didn't share. It was one of the only rules in their friendship. That and _never_ talk about family, or their extracurricular activities.

"She's my neighbor. Her family has lived next door for decades." His shoulders sagged slightly. He was going to regret this later.

A silence followed as Malfoy contemplated this news.

"What's her deal with Davies?"

That one was unexpected. Why was Draco interested in Davies?

"They've been friends since second year." Blaise replied warily, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. "He's her quidditch captain, they've been training all summer."

Draco just hummed in response his eyes flitting back to the two Ravenclaws talking animatedly at the next table.

"Why all the questions, Malfoy? Believe me when I say she's not your type."

Draco scoffed. "Long hair and killer legs is my _type_. Looks like she's got that covered."

Well this wasn't going to end well. Blaise simply sighed and let it go. Carmen could take care of herself, he just knew that glint in Draco's eyes. He had a plan, and as much as Zabini usually enjoyed his roles in the past, something told him that this time he wouldn't be so happy about the target.

.-.-.-.

Carmen huffed, blowing her bangs slightly out of her eyes. She'd been at it for almost two hours in the library, trying to get ahead in her herbology class. Try as she may, she just couldn't wrap her head around the ridiculous amount of properties and uses for drangonseed and moonturnip.

They were practically interchangeable when compared but when she brought that up in class today she got a look from both Neville and Prof. Sprout that almost made her believe she had a bloody mandrake on her head.

"Ugh!" She slammed her book closed, startling a third year at a nearby table and earning her an ice glare from madam Pince, the hawk-like librarian.

Who was she kidding? Her lack of focus had nothing to do with herbology. She was freaking out about the match tomorrow.

First match of the season against Hufflepuff and Smith has been drilling his team almost everyday over the past three weeks. They were starting to look surprisingly good, but even that's not what was bothering her. If they beat Hufflepuff, and the odds were most definitely in their favor, they would be matched up against Gryffindor in a month's time.

As much as she hated to admit it, Potter was a brilliant seeker. And a month was definitely not enough time to get her to his level, no matter what Roger says. She needed an edge, Harry could always see Cho's moves before she made them. He knew when she was faking and that lost them many a match last year.

She sent a note to Michael and Roger in the common room. She had an idea for a drill they could run and she would need everyone's input. Scribbling her idea on a blank piece of parchment so she wouldn't forget, Carmen sighed and turned back to her book. No giving up now.

She studied for another hour before she decided to get to bed. She walked the halls slowly, noticing some of the third years scurrying off to their common rooms before their curfew.

She sighed. Third year was so easy! Now, at a full 17 years old she was nowhere near that little, innocent student intimidated by the other girls in her year. Carmen smiled as she thought of her two best friends in the whole world. Roger Davies and her had met when they were partnered together during the incident second year that Michael Corner had decided to call the 'snake-in-the-grass', needless to say he was a little bizarre at 12 years old.

Carmen chuckled softly, he was still bizarre but somehow that had transformed into a charming sense of humor and charisma that lured all the girls in. He had become quite the ladies man last year. It also helped that he grew about a foot the summer before fifth year and started playing quiddich.

His two month relationship with Ginny Weasley had been when she started to feel it. There was a certain strain in their friendship. He saw her and Roger at quiddich practice (she was the chaser at the time) but outside of that he and the beautiful redhead were attached at the hip (or lips as the case usually was).

It was a weird year. With Michael… indisposed... her and Roger grew even closer. They hung out constantly, sparking rumors throughout the house that they were madly in love. When Romilda Vane confronted her in their potions class talking loudly about Roger and something to do with the Halloween ball, Cho Chang stepped up to tell her to back off.

They were friends ever since. Carmen had never had very many female friends. She grew up with just her older brother Daniel and the occassional visit with the Longbottoms and girls had so many rules and secrets that they honestly scared her out of her wits. Now, it's not that she was easily frightened but there was something about the way groups of girls seemed to read each others minds. Like all going to the bathroom at the same time!

Sometimes she would look around and realize all the girls around her were gone. And when she would ask where they went one of the boys would just shrug and say "The loo." Bloody weird. After that Cho and her talked more and more, and with all the love floating over Hogwarts it was nice to finally have another girl to talk to.

And now Cho and Michael were together. After Cedric and then Harry, Cho needed some good luck in her life. They'd been together since the summer before sixth year, Carmen hadn't even had time to process it before she was forced to sit and watch two of her closest friends snog each others faces off at the sorting banquet.

Carmen shook herself out of her thought when she reached the portrait in front of the Ravenclaw common room. The scruffy man sitting atop a rather large pumpkin smiled at her before demanding the password.

"Shrivelfigs."

"Right you are my dear! Try to get some sleep tonight."

"Thanks Gerald. Good night!" She said with a smile as the portrait swung open.

"Hey Car!" Roger exclaimed brightly from his spot in front of the fireplace. "Got your note. Everyone can make it except Ackerley, he has a paper to write for History of Magic."

"Ick. I definitely do not miss that class…" Carmen made a face and plunked down next to him on the couch.

"Have you been in the library since dinner?" Roger quirked an eyebrow at his friend, it usually didn't take her this long to do her homework.

"Yep." Carmen feigned indifference, but by the look Roger was giving her she knew what was coming.

"You're nervous about the match tomorrow." He stated, giving her an incredulous look. "Car it's Hufflepuff! Even if Smith has managed to shape up some of his players we'll still wipe the pitch with them."

"I know, I know. It's just… If we beat them we only have a month before we play Gryffindor..." Carmen looked down at her hands letting her statement trail off.

"We are _not_ going to do this whole self-pity thing, Car." Roger replied sternly though the slight quirk of his mouth was a tell tale sign that he thought she was having an 'adorable, girly moment'.

"I know you're good, _you_ know you're good. End of story. Want a chocolate frog?"

Carmen quirked an eyebrow at the random question and then looked at the package in his outstretched hand. She rolled her eyes and snatched it from him before he decided to tease her.

"You're terrible…" She muttered, chewing slowly. Chocolate frogs were her favorite and the boys both kept at least one on them in case they needed to win an argument or distract her.

"And you're predictable! Just don't be on the pitch and we'll beat Gryffindor yet."

"Oh yeah that helps…" Carmen groaned sinking into the couch.

"That's what I'm here for!" Roger exclaimed brightly, receiving a pillow in the face for his troubles. He stuck his tongue out at her before getting up to go to bed.

"Good night, princess!"

"Sod off. See you at 7." She mumbled dejectedly.

Carmen heard Roger's laughter fade as he ran up the stairs to bed. She gazed into the fire for a few more minutes before sighing and heading back to her room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**These next few chapters are probably gonna be short and I'm trying to post at least one a day. I'm really excited for this story and don't worry I have some very steamy scenes planned for you wonderful people! If there's anything you guys want to see more of or see happen in the future let me know and I might be able to make it work. Other than that I'm probably going to post the fourth chapter tonight. Draco time =P**

**Ash**

**.-.-.-.-.  
**

"Alright ladies and gents, bring it in!" Roger called from his post by the rings.

The Ravenclaw team weaved and raced back down to the middle of the pitch at the end of their practice.

Michael Corner was having a little too much fun chasing down the bludgers, but without is partner Stewart Ackerley he had taken more than enough blows to the head from those two little boogers.

Michael smiled as he hexed the flying devil and it fell to the ground with a satisfying groan.

"Corner! Get your ass down here and stop harassing the equipment!" Roger yelled at him from center-field.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Davies." He smirked swooping down towards his tired teammates.

Carmen's play was a good one. They had to admit the girl has balls, but adrenalin coursed through their system as the team listened to Roger give a speech about the upcoming match. They were gonna win.

"Okay you lot, get to class. I'll see you in the locker room at 7."

Carmen swiped her forearm across her head. That was intense, but god it worked so perfectly! She was practically giddy with how well the team moved into the new formation. They weren't just going to beat Hufflepuff they were gonna terminate them!

And terminate them they did. That night the Ravenclaw common room was in a state. There was loud music blasting from the walls as the entire house celebrated the first victory of the season.

Carmen had been desperate to spot the snitch, they weren't nearly as far ahead as she wanted them to be and Smith was playing a great defense while his chasers tried to get the upper hand.

She needed the snitch but between dodging bludgers and trying to keep tabs on the opposition, it was impossible to find. Then she saw it, a flash over her left shoulder, but the Hufflepuff seeker was watching her and he had a better advantage towards it.

She glanced over at Michael giving him a nod of the head and he sent a bludger flying towards the Hufflepuff. With that distraction Carmen dove after the fleeting, gold object. Securing it in her hand just a minute before the two hour marker.

"You were brilliant!" Stewart gushed, handing Carmen a butterbeer.

She grinned and took a sip before nodding her head towards a blonde fourth year, ignoring his comment.

"You should go talk to Bernard."

"Who?" Stewart replied easily, slyly avoiding her eye.

"You know _who_, she's been staring at you all night." Carmen smirked as she noticed the tips of his ears turn red. "Go on. Flex those new-found muscles of yours in her direction and I'm sure you'll be happy you did."

Her singsong tone made Ackerley cringe with embarrassment but he did as she said and took a big breath, preparing to approach Rebecca Bernard, another girl in his year.

"Do you ever stop matchmaking?" A voice chimed over her shoulder. She turned to face a grinning Roger who was watching Stewart flirt shamelessly.

"You know me!" Car's grin matched his as she watched little Stewart Ackerley turn on the charm.

"Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up were we belong! All you need is love!"

Roger started laughing, almost choking on his butterbeer.

"Please tell me you are _not_ quoting that film we watched in muggle studies fourth year. That was the most ridiculously depressing thing I'd ever seen!"

"I thought it was lovely." Carmen quipped, throwing in an extra girly sigh for good measure. "And as far as Stewart goes, if he manages to get lucky he might get off my back for once."

"Nah, you know he only has eyes for you Car. Has since he was sorted and you shared you're pudding with him. It was love at first bite!"

Carmen let out an unladylike snort as Roger laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Love at first bite! HA! Oh that is too good…" He wiped at his eyes, chuckling before looking back over at Stewart.

"Well would you look at that. You may get a brake after all, Kingsley."

Carmen looked over to where Stewart was and found he was nowhere in sight. Neither was Bernard.

"Aww, our little boy is all grown up and chasing tail!" She squealed happily, using an American phrase she had heard.

Roger could do nothing else but laugh at his best friend. He never understood how she could manage to act like such a guy but with insanely girly gestures. She was definitely special, even the way she dismissed Ackerley's consistent panting after her was impressive.

She managed to make it clear where she stood on the manner without ever making him feel put out or injured. She basically said you're free to do as you want but I'm going to do this. And that was that. Not to mention her complete and utter lack of perception when it came to boys hitting on her.

Roger remembered when she first met Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins. It took her two weeks of hanging out with them before she realized Lee hand been trying to ask her out. And even then it was Fred and George who told her.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball?" Roger asked suddenly breaking Carmen out of her people-watching daze. She blinked at him for a second before quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. We managed to spike the punch with firewhiskey because no one suspected _I'd_ do such a thing." She batted her eyelashes in an innocent fashion.

"Yeah and then you had too much and I practically had to carry you back to the common room." He scoffed thinking about how annoyed he was at Jordan for letting his date drink so much.

"And I spent weeks doing your divination homework to make it up to you…" Carmen sighed trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Remember how I told you we had to trust each other or else our friendship would suck?"

Carmen chuckled softly at the memory. Her head had been spinning and Roger had handed her a foul smelling, steamy concoction and told her to drink it. She of course had replied with an intelligent comment about his mother and a rude gesture, looking at the cup with distaste.

But looking over at her best friend she realized that this was about more than hangovers and poorly made potions.

"Hey, Rog what's wrong?" She watched his mouth set in a grim line as he took her by the wrist and lead her out of the common room. They walked the halls in silence before arriving at the astronomy tower.

"Car, I have to tell you something…" He trailed off running a hand through his unruly hair. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Thoughts flew through her mind. Was it her? Did he not like her anymore? Was it him? Is he sick? Is he gay? Merlin's beard…

"Roger, tell me." She abruptly stopped her own ridiculous thoughts. "Please, you're starting to freak me out."

"You know how my dad's an auror right?"

"Yes, of course." Carmen replied as lightly as possible, but her hands were starting to quiver. Roger was never this serious and something had to be really wrong.

"Well I got an owl from him yesterday. He's… worried." Roger sighed and took a seat on the staircase, Carmen mimicking his action.

"About what, Rog?" She whispered, edging him on.

"He thinks… that you-know-who has infiltrated the ministry. Some of the aurors are acting strange and he's received…" He trailed off again looking out over the grounds.

"You… You're scaring me… What's going on? What has he received?" Carmen was trying really hard not to panic but the stricken look on her best friend's face and the realization that he had been distant for the last two days made her heart pound.

"I don't want to scare you, Car. And I really shouldn't get you involved either, I know how your family is… But I don't know who else I can talk to."

"Forget them. It's me… It's just you and me." She spoke softly trying to bring his attention back to her, to reassure him somehow.

Roger took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth in slow sigh. He turned to his best friend, the girl that had gotten him through his first potions class, helped him out with his first crush, put up with his horrible taste in music and knew him better than anyone.

"My father was the auror that took down Lucius Malfoy on his was out of the ministry… and now he's receiving anonymous threats."

Car gripped his hand and tried to keep a strong face though her heart jumped wildly, and not in a good way. Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban for his involvement in the attack on the Ministry of Magic and the death of Sirius Black. He was one of the only Death Eaters caught and tried. Carmen just scooted closer and gripped Roger's hand tighter.

She thought wildly about how she could possibly help her friend. His dad and him were firmly against you-know-who, already making life quite difficult for them but Carmen's family was stubbornly neutral. All her life she had been taught specifically not to get involved in wizarding politics, it was the safest play for her and her family.

But this was Roger. This was real and very, _very_ dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen walked the halls to her next class. She had been in a daze the past two days, lost in her own thoughts. Roger kept trying to snap her out of it and even Michael untangled himself from Cho long enough to talk with her. She had smiled and said everything was fine but all she could think about was all the horrible potential outcomes of this situation.

On the one hand, Mr. Davies was a trained professional and he knew how to handle these types of situations. He was a brilliant wizard and would never back down without a fight. On the other hand if he suspected foul play in the ministry _and _had some vendetta among those on the other side, he could be in serious trouble.

Maybe they'd just fire him. It depressed Carmen even further that this seemed like a good option when compared to the rest. Mr. Davies would be devastated if he lost his job, but Roger would be devastated if he lost his father.

Carmen sighed and pulled her wool sweater tighter around her as she looked from her spot in the courtyard over the Hogwarts grounds. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, the real reason why she was taking everything so much to heart was that she had never felt so powerless in her entire life.

Staring out at the lake she didn't hear a set of footsteps approach her from across the courtyard.

"Kingsley… Kingsley? Carmen."

"Hmm?" Carmen's bangs flew into her eyes as her head whipped around. Her hand flew to her chest to calm her erratic pulse as she took in the figure standing much closer to her than necessary.

Zacharias Smith smiled lightly at the girl before him, realizing that even completely spaced out she was breathtaking. He had never been more determined to win a quiddich match then when he passed by the Ravenclaw seeker on the pitch the day before.

"You're chasers are looking pretty good, Smith." She had said lightly, surprising him.

"Yeah, Kathy has really improved over the summer…" He shrugged, eyes slowing grazing over Carmen's quiddich robes.

Carmen caught his gaze and smirked.

"That's funny…" She held his eye boldly, he realized with a start that her eyes were a fantastic shade of green. "So have I. But don't worry, I'll make it a quick match."

Her smirked widened as she turned back towards her team with a wink.

Zacharias had been in such awe that he hadn't even registered the blatant insult until he was halfway out to the pitch. After Ravenclaw's victory he had been keeping an eye out for an opportunity to 'bump' into her at the library or in the halls. He was just beginning to consider doing something stupid when he looked out the window and there she was.

Carmen was just standing there, her elbows resting on the wall as she looked out the archway towards the lake. Zach couldn't believe his luck! He started towards her, noticing how soft her dark hair looked blowing slightly in the wind. He had started to say some smart-ass comment about the quiddich game when he noticed that she hadn't even registered his approach.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her softly seeing the slightly darker shadows under her eyes.

"Umm… yeah. Sort of. Just worried about a friend." Carmen replied forcing a smile, turning her gaze away from the lake. She took in the boy before her with an eyebrow raised. "You played well yesterday."

"Not well enough, apparently." Zach laughed, it sounded nice. Carmen found herself smiling genuinely.

"Yes well, I did warn you." She said with mock seriousness. Noticing his dirty-blond hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, well you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He laughed but his look held a double meaning.

"No, you can't." Car smiled softly and Zach swallowed lightly.

"Do you… I don't know, wanna go for a walk or something?"

Car's smile brightened and she nodded.

"That'd be lovely."

.-.-.-.

Draco watched from across the class as Carmen Kingsley doodled absentmindedly in the margins of her Arithmacy notes. How he had never noticed her before he couldn't fathom. She was gorgeous. Tall with long legs and a full head of long dark hair with a light curl, she definitely fit his profile. Draco had been observing her for a week now, watching her interactions with Roger Davies closely.

They were close, really close. Draco had noticed they way Roger always stayed near to her and often found some way to remain physically connected, whether it was sitting next to her or slinging an arm casually around her shoulders. He had to like her. No man could be that physically close with a beautiful girl, spend that much time with her and not fall in love.

This would be perfect. Draco had slowly started calculating his revenge against the son of a man who had, overnight, turned his world to shit. He would seduce the love of his life. Draco Malfoy would have Carmen Kingsley panting after him, and when he was done with her he'd toss her back to Davies and watch him try and clean up the mess.

Draco smirked, still watching Carmen as she bit her lip absentmindedly. He almost groaned. And he would enjoy himself immensely along the way.

Carmen felt a light brush against her wrist, pulling her out of her thoughts, none of which had anything to do with the arithmacy prediction they were working through in class. She looked down to find a small paper note in the shape of a crane.

She opened it and on the inside was just a number. 58.

"Ms. Kingsley?"

She jumped at the voice sounding from over her. Carmen looked up sheepishly to find her professor surveying the sketches on her parchment.

"Yes?" She answered meekly.

"I don't suppose your doodles could tell me the answer to my question, could they." Prof. Vector sneered at her quite rudely.

Carmen's mind race as she tried to figure out what they were talking about. Determining properties of numbers larger than 9! Wait…

"58?" She tried, stealing a glance at the professor. She looked stunned.

"Why… Uh- Yes. Well done. 10 points to Ravenclaw."

Carmen let out a breath and sagged a little in her seat. She looked around the room to see who could have sent her the note. Her eyes passed over the back of the class and caught a pair of icy, gray ones. Draco Malfoy was watching her with a small smile playing on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have been wonderful! I love all the notes and reviews, thanks for the support! I'm setting a few things in motion so I'm sorry if it seems slow moving on the Draco front but believe me it'll be worth it! **

**For now this one goes out to Nicky-Maree. Thanks for the fantastic review =]**

**Ash**

**.-.-.-.-.  
**

Carmen was out after hours.

It's not like she'd never broken the rules before, after all she had been friends with the Weasley twins. They were always out after curfew. This time was different though, this time there was more at stake then a detention for charming a staircase to trap people between the second and third floor. This time she _couldn't _get caught.

There was something very few people knew about the Kingsley's; Carmen's mother was born Eleanor Lupin. After marrying into the Kingsley family she cut almost all ties with the Lupin family, protecting her from the blood traitor status they inherited during You-Know-Who's uprising. Unfortunately her parents fell to a Death Eater attack and her brother never spoke to her again.

It took Carmen years to find out she had an uncle, and even when Professor Lupin was at Hogwarts, she kept the knowledge to herself, convinced that neutrality was the best option. It wasn't until close to the end of third year that Remus Lupin himself asked to see her after class.

She had been so nervous she nearly fell out of her chair when he addressed her by her first name.

"Carmen, do you know who I am?" He had asked.

"Yes." She whispered, not sure what else to do.

"I brought you here tonight to tell you that should trouble ever come your way, you can always come to me."

She had looked up at him then, startled by the gentleness in his voice. His eyes were full of kindness and something else that she couldn't quite place.

"Th- Thank you." She smiled softly, glad to know she had someone who was willing to fight in the scary world she lived in.

"My sister and I never agreed on things. But you are family, _my family_, and I want you to never forget that."

Carmen had almost started crying right then, how could someone she had never met before, never _cared_ to meet before be so kind to her?

"Well, I don't want to keep you from potions." He smiled warily. "I know how much you enjoy Severus' lectures."

Carmen snorted in a very unladylike fashion, getting up from her seat. She wrinkled her nose at him before turning to leave. His laughter sounded through the room as she reached the door.

"Take care, Carmen." He had called lightly, but his words were anything but light.

"I will." She replied opening the door, she paused and looked back at him. "You too, uncle Remus."

The smile that had lit up his face had been ingrained in her memory as she passed her next few years at Hogwarts. They never spoke more than was customary for teachers and students, but he was always at her quiddich matches to offer a smile on her way off the pitch. He had been, throughout that year, a kind of fatherly presence that was incredibly welcome in her life.

She missed him terribly and was always unsure if she'd ever see him again.

That quiet night, Carmen crept through the halls and down through the gardens, past the greenhouses and towards Hagrid's hut. Her long, dark hair pulled back into a braid and hidden under the hood of her cloak. She almost laughed at how suspicious she looked creeping through the grounds in all black, but it was imperative that she wasn't seen. It wasn't her safety in danger.

She arrived at the destination and knocked lightly on the door. The door swung open and a large hand ushered her into the room. Hagrid poked his head out of the door and looked around silently before closing the door with a click.

"Well 'ello there miss. I do believe we've made some mistake." Hagrid grinned at the girl before him who was indeed a girl no more. "I was expecting young Carmen Kingsley."

He chuckled when a smile broke out across her face. Carmen threw herself into the giant's arms, her face buried in his beard.

"Oh, I've missed you Hagrid! It's been far too long…" Her words were half muffled and Hagrid's chuckles grew louder.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed, burying her head further. "I think I've found Narnia in here!" Hagrid's chuckles turned to roars as he recalled the series of muggle books she had brought to his house as a first year and demanded to know what exactly a fawn was and where she could find one.

A second laugh sounded throughout the cabin. Carmen detangled herself from Hagrid's beard, a giant smile on her face. Turning around slowly her eyes landed on the figure leaning against the wall by the fire.

Remus Lupin smiled brightly at his niece. It had been almost 3 years since they had seen each other face to face, and my how she had grown. Standing before him was no longer the small 13 year old with straight across bangs and freckles, but a very tall, _beautiful_ young woman.

"Uncle Remus!" She cried launching herself into him

He swept her up into his arms and spun her around the small room.

"It's so good to see you Car." He murmured into her hair, setting her feet back on the floor.

"It's so good to see _you_. _Safe_." His letters always assured her he was safe but god, she had worried about him, and taking him in she thought that she was perfectly right too. He looked worn. Worn, pale and _tired_. Bone tired.

"You look… Are you alright?" She asked, her brow creased with worry as she noticed how skinny he looked.

"I'm more than alright." He smiled ignoring the look she gave him. "Look at you! Hagrid can you believe how tall she is?" Hagrid mutter something about tall women and trouble and chuckled to himself before going to make some tea. Remus turned back to his niece and brushed her bangs out of her eyes in a caring gesture.

"You look so much like your mother when we were at Hogwarts…" He whispered smiling at the memory of how much fun they used to have.

Carmen smiled again and hugged him fiercely. She didn't want him to know how worried she had been about him, how worried she _still_ was about him. Lupin chuckled and ushered her to a chair by the fire.

After they were settled he took a good look at her. The circles under her eyes were slightly concealed but he could sense her fatigue.

"Car, what's going on?" He asked gently, leaning towards her. Hagrid was busying himself trying to make some sandwiches, successfully giving the two some privacy.

"Would you believe me if I told you I needed help with my DADA paper?" She muttered, trying to figure out exactly why she had asked him here.

"No I wouldn't. I know you, and even Snape couldn't stump you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Carmen blew her hair out of her eyes with a huff. A sign she was frustrated with her own thought process.

"I… I don't know how to form this. I don't even know if you can help." She sighed biting her lip. Looking at the fire she frowned. "No. That's a lie. I _do _know that you can help." She sighed again, pulling her eyes away from the dancing flames.

"I just don't know if I'm brave enough to ask."

She had barely whispered the words but Remus heard them loud and clear. A slight benefit of his contract with the full moon.

"You, my dear girl, are one of the bravest people I know." He said quietly, looking intently at his niece.

"I haven't done anything brave…" Carmen refuted, shaking her head.

"You manage to remain below the radar for everyone and yet you never leave a person behind."

"What do you mean?" Carmen tilted her head in confusion, she had always been taught to remain diplomatic. It came naturally to her.

"You're of pure blood, yet not involved in blood status politics. And even still you're an attentive and kind cousin to Neville Longbottom, known ally to the boy-who-lived, and you're best friend to the muggle-born Michael Corner. " Remus took Carmen's hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to protest. He continued on, she had to know how much she could change this world.

"You frequently visit Hagrid and have tea on occasion with Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife, you helped the Weasley twins find number 93 Diagon Ally for their shop and you remain incredibly close friends with Roger Davies, son of a very powerful auror."

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with bravery, Uncle Remus."

Hagrid returned with a plate of sandwiches and a tray of tea. He rested a large hand gently on the young girl's shoulder. Carmen looked up into his kind eyes.

"You my girl, " he said, eyes shining with pride. "Are able to live in a world filled with fear and hatred, surrounded by people separated by tiny differences…"

"And still you show compassion to all." Lupin finished for Hagrid, his eyes begging her to understand just how important that is.

"You, a pure blood from a neutral family, are completely unbiased and judge for yourself what a person is to you."

Carmen bit her lip, her heart filled with a sense of awe as she looked back and forth at the two best parental figures she had ever had. They showed her more support and love than she had ever received from her family and she almost shuddered to think what her life would have been like had she not gone to seek out the giant groundskeeper first year.

She looked down at her hands, willing her tears away and prepared herself to say something she knew would change her life entirely.

She took a deep breath and looked her uncle in the eyes. He was the bravest man she knew. It was time to take his example.

"I want to help the Order of the Phoenix. I want to fight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fist encounter! Hope you like =]**

**Ash  
**

**.-.-.-.-.  
**

"Carmen, are you sure?"

Remus was staring intently at his niece who just moments ago had transformed from a nervous and unsure girl to a determined, mature young woman. Hagrid was grinning ear to ear. He had never been more proud of little Carmen.

"Yes. I'm sure you know of the position Mr. Davies is faced with right now." Carmen's eyes told him not to sugarcoat anything for her benefit. Remus, sighed running a hand over his face. He knew there had been something bothering her.

"Yes I'm aware. Carl is capable of handling himself against a few threats, Car." He was trying to reassure her but the panic in her eyes spoke volumes.

"But it's not just the threats!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. This had been building for days and she couldn't lose control now.

"Roger told me that his father feels like something is off, something in the ministry."

Lupin and Hagrid took in the news with grim faces. Neither one had ever found cause to argue with the gut instinct of an auror. Carl Davies was a great asset in the ministry, he had been trained by Moody himself when he first entered the academy.

Lupin nodded. "I'll speak to the order about this and we'll take the appropriate steps."

Carmen let out a breath of relief, it felt amazing to have that off of her chest.

"As for your involvement in the order, I feel as though we should wait until summer vacation for affirmative action." Carmen was about to protest but he cut her off with a hand and a soft smile. "That is not to say that we won't be able to use you're help over the next several months, but for your safety I need you to be patient. We'll meet with the order over the holidays and in the meantime I will owl you with any news."

Carmen could only nod in response. She knew she would be called on when the time came.

"In the mean time I want you to keep an eye on the student activity for me. Let me know if any of the Slytherin's start acting worse than normal, but only observe Carmen. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." She mock saluted, amused at the 'mini-assignment' he had given just to appease her.

"Not funny, Car." Remus muttered, though the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

Hagrid snickered. "I thought it was…"

The rest of the night passed quickly and in a much lighter manner than it started. The clock chimed 2 am and Hagrid shooed Carmen off to bed. Remus hugged her tightly and promised to write very soon. He made her promise not to worry as much and Carmen in turn made him promise to eat properly. They parted ways and both knew that those promises would prove impossible to keep, but they would try.

.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy was on prefect rounds, his hands on his pockets strolling through the empty halls. Even the ghosts knew not to bother him on his weekly patrol, he'd just get irritated and hex them into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

It had been 2 weeks since he sent Kingsley the answer to that stupid arithmacy question. _Two weeks_. And nothing. No smile, no thank you, no flirty note. She had just stared at him, looked back at her notes and then stared back again. As if she was debating weather or not she had gone mental.

After class she left. She _left._ What the fuck? No one walks away from Draco Malfoy. No _girl_ walks away from Draco Malfoy. It's usually a strut, or a waddle… Depending on the circumstances. But she just grabbed her books and calmly left class, bumping into Longbottom in the hallway and talking animatedly.

The next week, same class, she didn't even look at him. Obviously she's a lesbian, Draco thought with a laugh. Even the Gryffindor girls knew about the Prince of Slytherin and wanted in. He turned a corner and heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. At least he'd get to bust a student for curfew violation, the thought of a trembling first year made him feel slightly better.

He headed towards the sound and smirked his arms crossed as the figure mounted the top step and jump at the sight of the tall, menacing prefect on the landing.

The hood of the cloak fell back to reveal a very surprised looking Carmen Kingsley.

Draco made a mental note to thank someone later as his smirk grew at the sight of the flustered Ravenclaw.

"Out a little late aren't we, Kingsley?" He drawled, eye's grazing over the black v-neck sweater she wore.

"I fell asleep in the greenhouse," Carmen lied quickly. "I was making observations on the progress of my wolfsprout." She almost grinned with triumph as Malfoy seemed to buy her story, after all it was very ravenclaw-like to put that much effort into a simple project. Crisis avoided!

"Well, as enthralling as I'm sure that was _you_ are still out after hours." Draco made a disdainful face and shook his head from side to side. He took a step towards her and she, in turn, took on backwards.

What on earth was going on? Malfoy had an unmistakable predatory edge to his gaze and he practically stalked towards her. Crisis maybe not so averted? Carmen tried not to panic.

"Though I can't decide on what your _punishment_ should be."

His voice caressed the word in a way that made it almost sound delicious. Carmen suppressed the urge to shiver and instead took another step back, coming in contact with the rail of the staircase. _Panic!_

"I could suggest sending me to my common room, but somehow I don't think you would go for it." Carmen muttered, her mind flying to calculate all the possible ways of escaping this scenario without mental scars, or physical ones for that matter. Malfoy was _very_ tall. And she wasn't a short girl. He toward over her, his blond hair falling into his eyes. _My god, _she thought. _His eyes..._

"You're right, I'd much rather send you to mine. I have my own you know, room that is. Being a prefect and all." Draco took one final step, immensely enjoying the deliberately blank look on Carmen's face. He always enjoyed a challenge.

Carmen's eyebrow twitched upwards as Draco leaned forward, right hand brushing some stray hair behind her ear. Heat automatically enveloped her body as his fingers brushed her neck, he was standing too close. His breath danced across her cheek as he moved to whisper in her ear.

"Detention. 8 o'clock tomorrow, Potions." And as fast as it happened he was gone, walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Carmen released a breath that she didn't know she was holding as her body began to return to it's normal temperature.

"Oh and Kingsley." He called lightly from the end of the hall, her eyes shot to meet his own. "I hate it when people are late."

It took Carmen 5 minutes of just breathing before she managed to move towards the Ravenclaw common room. She gave Gerald the password and was soon face down on her bed.

What the_ hell_ was that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all!**

**I'm on break this week and I'm going to do a little traveling so I probably won't update for a few days. I wanted to make sure to update before I left so this is relatively short. The good news is I have a pretty long train ride so I'll be doing plenty of writing on the way! When I get back I'll have at least one (if not two) really long updates for you all. As always, love the notes and reviews. Thanks for the support!**

**Ashli**

**.-.-.-.  
**

"Where are you going, Car?" Cho asked tilting her head as her roommate practically stomped around the bed grabbing her bag.

"Detention…" Carmen mumbled, throwing a book into her bag.

"What? Why?" Cho asked sitting on the edge of her bed. She had been with Michael the night before but she noticed the slight circles under Carmen's eyes. She had been up late the night before.

"It's nothing, I gotta go." Carmen spoke quickly, too quickly.

Cho cut her off on the way to the door.

"Where you out after curfew? Don't lie to me, Car." Cho gave her a look and Carmen let out an exasperated sigh. She was going to be late, and _he_ had specifically said don't be late… But Slughorn liked her so…

"Yes. Yes! I was out after hours okay?"

"I knew it! It's Smith isn't it?" Cho squealed and spun Carmen around.

"Huh?" Car stared at her roommate like she had two heads. What did Zacharias have to do with anything?

"Don't' play dumb! I've seen you two between classes. By the lake last Saturday! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what? Stop spinning me!" Carmen cried completely dizzy and confused.

"You and Zacharias Smith! Together! It's too perfect. Now people will stop asking me about you and Roger!"

"Umm right… Okay." Carmen took a breath and collected her thoughts. A better excuse wasn't going to fall out of the sky. She sighed.

"It happened after the quiddich match."

Cho squealed again, smiling ear to ear.

"Okay, tell me _everything_ when you get back!" And with that Carmen was pushed out the door. She frowned and looked at her watch. She gasped as the clock read 7:55 and took off at a run. She really didn't want to be late.

.-.-.-.-.

She was going to be late. Perfect.

Draco was leaning against Professor Slughorn's desk watching the seconds tick by on the clock over the door. It was very easy to convince the professor to leave the supervision to him this evening. After all, the care of magical creatures class was studying the properties of Tentacula and one vial of its venom was worth a lot these days.

Draco smirked at the clock. One minute. _She's not going to make it_. Draco smiled at all the leverage he could have if she was late. So many options, his mind automatically pulled up a few that caused his jeans to tighten just a little. Even more so when he thought about the way Kingsley chewed on her bottom lip when distracted.

But Draco had to focus on the plan, no thinking with his downstairs brain. _Yet_.

He had a challenge on his hands, and Draco took challenges very seriously. This had to be done perfectly. He would have Carmen hot and bothered with just a single look by the end of the week and that started tonight. Who knows, he might even get her to fall for him. Draco's smirked turned into a full-blown grin as he thought of all the delicious possibilities of having Carmen Kingsley head over heels for him. Davies would shit bricks.

Ten seconds.

Eight seconds.

Five.

Fo-

"I'm here! Oh god, am I late? I'm so sorry prof-" Carmen's eyes grew wide as they landed on a tall figure leaning against the professor's desk. And Professor Slughorn was most definitely _not_ that tall.

"No, you're right on time." Malfoy drawled, holding in the urge to laugh at her look of shock.

"What are you doing here?" Carmen was frozen. She had now officially spoken to Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, twice in less than twenty-four hours. The world has gone mental! Why on earth was this happening?

"I'm supervising your detention of course. Professor Slughorn is otherwise engaged."

Carmen muttered a curse under her breath and set her bag down on a nearby table. She remembered all too well the personal bubbles that were broken the last time she was alone with the Slytherin.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. Draco's eyes grazed slowly over the dip of her v-neck tee and she uncrossed her arms quickly.

"I don't know if it's a matter of what _I want _you to do, more so what Slughorn wants you to do." Draco indicated to a table of various substances in jars on the other side of the desk. "Ladies first." He gestured towards the table, which was on the other side of the tall, lean blond. Carmen eyed him. He had all the qualities of a hawk with all the cunning of a snake, both traits did little for Carmen's nerves.

She moved past him, eyes on the table when she felt his hand ghost across her lower back. With any normal member of the male species, it would have been a gentlemanly gesture, but with Draco Malfoy it could only be interpreted as one thing: Purely sexual. The shiver that automatically ran down her spine almost made her lose balance. Almost. But her panic subsided slightly as he quickly explained how the jars were to be categorized and shelved accordingly.

The next forty-five minutes passed in silence. Every few minutes or so, Carmen felt her body heat up at the feel of eyes on her, especially when she got up to put a vial or jar on the shelf. But she was almost proud of herself with how seamlessly she avoided Malfoy's gaze, focusing completely on her task.

There were two rather large jars left on the table and Carmen picked one up walking over to the cabinet. She hitched it up and stretched to place it on the top shelf, but it was being difficult. She slid it onto the shelf and it tipped backwards slightly, she rose to her tiptoes to push it backwards when a warm body pressed against her back.

Malfoy's hand rested on her hip where her shirt had risen and his other hand reached to cover her own, pushing the jar forwards into place. It seemed to move so slowly. The sliding of fingers to rest on her stomach, the larger hand covering her own, the heat that seeped into her back through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. His breath stirred her hair slightly as he whispered to her.

"You may go know."

And then the heat was gone, and Carmen was left, yet again, wondering what the _hell_ was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have been just too sweet! I couldn't leave you without a little more love, so I wrote a ton on the train! Here's a little action leading up to some really good action and I promise you, next chapter's going to rock your world.**

**Lots of love,**

**Ash**

**.-.-.-.  
**

Two weeks had passed in a flurry of activity. Carmen went to classes, practice, the library and the great hall for meals like usual but Roger knew something was off. She was tense. _Really_ tense. And jumpy, Carmen didn't get jumpy.

Roger had snuck up on her in the library just a few days ago. She had been working with Longbottom through a complex looking Herbology diagram. She was so focused on labeling an odd looking plant that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Neville had looked up but just smirked and waited. Roger had leaned down to her ear and whispered 'boo'. The shriek that sounded from his best friend was unlike anything he had ever heard from her before. Neville and Roger had frozen, staring at the girl whom they both knew so well, flat on her ass on the library floor before laughing hysterically. Madam Pince had promptly kicked them out, which made them laugh even harder and Carmen's frown deepen.

At the time it had been hilarious, but watching Carmen sitting across from him at dinner he knew something was up. She was pushing her mashed potatoes around her plate distractedly, she _loved_ mash potatoes. And she kept stealing glances over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Car?"

"Hmm?" She snapped her gaze back to her best friend who was giving her a look.

"What's going on with you? You've been weird all week." Come to think of it she had been weird for the last two weeks.

Carmen fumbled a little, her food forgotten.

"It's nothing… I- I'm nervous about the Gryffindor match."

Roger gaped at her. She lied. Carmen Kingsley had just _lied_… To him! He had seen her lie to other people before. Her parents, Madam Pomfrey when she broke her wrist trying to slide down an enchanted staircase banister, but never him.

Carmen was looking anywhere but his eyes, she couldn't tell him anything. And it was the most frustrating thing she had ever dealt with. She couldn't tell him about Malfoy and the _incident(s)_, she couldn't tell him about the news Uncle Remus had sent her that morning, _and _she couldn't tell him that she wanted to join the Order. He would kill her!

Roger nodded and looked down at his plate. She wouldn't look at him, something was on her mind, something he couldn't know about, and he didn't like it. But Car was stubborn and fighting her on this would just make things worse. She'd tell him when the time came. At least he hoped so.

"Do you want to run a few more drills tomorrow? I can get the practice field."

Carmen's eyes shot back to his, her green eyes full of gratitude.

"Yes… I'd love that, Rog."

.-.-.-.-.

Oh God, _what was wrong with the world?_

Carmen was on her way through the halls leading up to the astronomy tower because she couldn't go back to the common room. She couldn't face Roger! One look and he knows something's wrong, it was almost unnerving how well he knew her.

And then there was Malfoy. Carmen's eyes darted around the hallway quickly as if afraid he might pop out of one of the bloody paintings. It wouldn't surprise her… She couldn't go to the library without being tense and jumpy that he would find her there, she always hurried through the halls in between classes and was constantly looking over her shoulder.

And of course she clung to people. She cringed at the thought of how lame that sounded but there was safety in numbers right? She was with Neville whenever she had to go to the library. Rog at meals, Cho and Michael in between classes and everywhere else with Zacharias…

Carmen sighed, they had seen a lot of each other over the last two weeks. He had been waiting outside of her Arithmacy class the week before.

She had almost kissed him she was so happy to see him. Malfoy had been watching her all class and it made her horribly uncomfortable. She felt his eyes on her throughout the class, but that, of course, was ridiculous because one can't honestly spend an entire class period staring at the back of someone's head… _Right_?

Wrong! Malfoy had done it. It was terrible! However, what was even worse was the slight tingling sensation that traveled up her back and across her shoulders. It was the most alien feeling. And then, and Carmen almost growled aloud as she thought about it, she had felt an all too familiar phenomenon settle in her stomach. _Butterflies!_ Bloody, fucking, stupid butterflies!

Even her own blinking body was betraying her. The world had gone bonkers! So right then and there she had made a decision, while gripping her quill far too tightly and going on an internal butterfly-slaying spree (horrid, but necessary). She had declared, mentally and in a grand, important manner, that there will be _no_ more Malfoy-Encounters, _no_ more speaking and _definitely_ no more _incidents_. But that meant that she had to avoid him like the plague until he got bored and went away.

Carmen had been so preoccupied with her torrent of thoughts that she didn't hear her name being called from down the hall as she turned towards the stairwell.

"Carmen!" Zach poked her shoulder when he caught up. She jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw him. "Whew! You walk _fast_." He let out a breath and smiled widely.

"Wow, Zacharias I'm sorry. I was thinking too hard." She smiled at him, glad to have a distraction. "When too much blood flows to my brain, my ears tend not to work properly."

Zach chuckled and gestured up the stairs.

"Going to the tower?" He asked, his nerves making him twiddle his thumbs a bit. He had been hoping to get Carmen alone all week.

"Yeah, you?" He nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" Zach flashed what he hoped was a charming smile.

"Not at all." Carmen smiled back, starting up the stairs.

They climbed to the telescope landing and looked out at the grounds. Carmen loved the tower, it was the tallest point at the school and she loved being up high. That's why she took up flying, everything looked better from above.

She motioned for Zacharias to follow her and climbed a second, smaller flight of stairs to the rooftop. Looking around and the clear night sky she smiled before lying on her back. Zacharias watched as she folded her hands behind her head. She was gorgeous.

"You know Zacharias, I don't bite." Carmen said from her position on the ground. "Hard." She added with a smirk. Zach chuckled and settled down next to her.

They lay there staring at the sky in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the stars. A shooting star caught Zach's eye and Carmen gasped softly.

That had to be some sort of sign, and even if it wasn't Zach decided to take it as one.

"You know Carmen," he spoke quietly still staring at the sky. "I told you to call me Zach."

"So you did." Carmen smiled, surprised that she didn't mind the interruption. "I'll try to remember that next time."

Zach's smile grew as his arms folded behind his head to mimic her position.

"Next time?" He asked with all the ease he could muster.

Carmen couldn't explain it but some of the tension from the last few weeks disappeared as she lay flirting with the boy next to her. There was something about Zacharias- Zach- that put her automatically at ease. Her state of relaxation spurred her to be playful and very flirtatious.

"Yes, next time." She bit the corner of her lip, knowing he wasn't looking at the stars anymore. "We do seem to have a knack for running into each other."

"That we do, can't say I mind terribly though. Running into a beautiful girl every now and again never hurt a guy."

He was laying it on thick, but he couldn't help it. The way she was chewing her lip and refusing to look at him just pushed him further.

"Well with lines like that, what could stop a girl from running into you again? Say this weekend in Hogsmeade?"

Zach's mind reeled. Did she just ask him out? The guy in him squashed the butterflies that threatened to invade his abdomen but he grinned despite himself.

"Of course it would have to be an accident…" He replied casually.

"Oh yes, definitely." Carmen feigned seriousness. "Couldn't make it easy now could we?"

"Absolutely not, but a location with beverages would be preferable."

Carmen laughed at that, sitting up. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at Zach. With his hands folded behind his head and a gorgeous smile on his face he looked absolutely fantastic. Carmen smiled at him before standing and brushing her hands on her jeans.

"See you this weekend, Zach."

"Good night, Carmen." He replied, but she was already gone. Zach shook his head slightly moving his eyes back up to the sky. She was definitely something else.

.-.-.-.

Carmen felt light. Lighter than she had for a long while. Her little rooftop conversation with Zach had left her feeling giddy and relaxed, like after her first kiss. It was a blissful change from the tense, jumpy person she had been for the last couple weeks. The practice drills she and Roger ran that morning had only proven to loosen her up even more and she couldn't wait for the Gryffindor match that evening.

Roger had been surprised when Carmen had met him out at the field that morning a completely different person. She had practically skipped out to where he was standing, broom in hand and a smile across her face. She greeted him with a hug that practically made him drop his broom, it spoke volumes and Roger knew that whatever was going on, she would tell him when she was ready.

The drills when by without a hitch and Roger was convinced they could beat Gryffindor tonight, even with Potter and his horrible tendency to be very, _very_ lucky on the pitch. That mixed with his genes (his dad had been brilliant) made for a very tricky opponent. He and Carmen made their way to classes laughing and joking like normal and some of the tension Roger had been feeling melted away as he walked through the halls with his best friend.

A set of gray eyes followed the pair as they moved through the great hall. Draco Malfoy couldn't help but scowl at the newfound bounce in Kingsley's step and the carefree way she laughed at whatever stupid thing the git next to her was saying. Draco had been very happy with the way Carmen was acting. The constant tension, the rush she was always in to get from point A to B, even the way she clung to her friends in any public place. It meant he was getting to her, that she was thinking about him all the time, and that suited Draco just fine.

But now, she was eating and laughing and telling stories at dinner and it made Draco scowl towards the Ravenclaw table. He watched as the Ravenclaw quidditch team stood to get ready for their match, his eyes followed Carmen's motions to brush crumbs off the front of her small quidditch jersey. She looked good, _really_ good and Draco couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to rip the too-small shirt from her body. His mind raced to figure out how to get her back to that wonderfully vulnerable state she had been in just the day before. Then he saw it.

Draco watched incredulously as she looked over to the Hufflepuff table, at their quidditch captain, Zachary something-or-other, and smiled at him. His scowl turned into a glare as he watched the little git wink, before mouthing 'good luck'. He_ winked_! Who does that? Draco's glared returned to Carmen's and he was almost floored when he noticed the slight red tint to her cheeks. Malfoy was fuming. There was no way that Sanders or whatever-his-name-was was getting in the way of his plans to get into Kingsley's pants.

Blaise was sitting watching Draco in silence as Pansy prattled on about something he was utterly uninterested in. He couldn't help but notice the object of Draco's obvious preoccupation, but he also noticed his lack of eating lately and the dark circles that had started forming under his eyes. Something was going on with him and Blaise highly doubted that it was entirely to do with Carmen Kingsley.

Not that he was going to ask Draco about it. That would be a death sentence if he ever could think of one. Instead he would keep an eye on him, his father being in Azkaban could have something to do with it…

Blaise doubted it. Draco and his father didn't have the best relationship. Hell, they barely had one at all, if anything having just his mother at home would make life at Malfoy Manor easier. Carmen and the Ravenclaw team made their way out of the great hall, shooting looks and smirks at the Gryffindor table as they went.

Blaise and Draco watched as Carmen mock-saluted Potter before leaving the hall. Draco's gaze was piercing and angry, Blaise's gaze was calculating and slightly uneasy. What was going on around here?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! This chapter is one of my absolute favourites! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and I really do love to hear your thoughts. Please let me know if you want little more action on the supporting character side. I'm trying to do a lot more Carmen focus but I can definitely do some other things as well.**

**Just a heads up for you quidditch fans, I used a rule that is very rarely every used because I want to save the epic Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match until later in the story, but it is a rule nonetheless! I did my Quiddicth Through the Ages research =]**

**So to end this long A/N i'll give you a little heads up: we're starting to get heated. This story is not for the faint of heart.**

**Ash**

**.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Rain.

Under normal circumstances, Carmen loved the rain! Just sheets of it and _not_ when she was 60 meters in the air…

"Bloody nice day, eh Car?" Michael shouted as she zipped past him.

"Oy!" Stewart called from below them, smashing a bludger towards a Hufflepuff chaser. "Keep your eyes on the bloody balls, you wanker!"

"Keep it together, lads!" Carmen called, making sure her grip was tight on her broom before taking a fake dive to put Potter off his guard a little. He went for it but pulled up quickly when he realized it was a fake.

His broom was wicked fast and it pissed Carmen off. Just the plain fact that she was lighter should have given her an advantage but having the fastest broom on the market definitely worked in his favor. She muttered a curse before moving to circle the pitch again. He was _good_. And it was unnerving.

She circled past Roger at the rings. They'd been at this for four hours and the team was getting tired. Points were close. Gryffindor behind by one goal, though it _had_ been pretty bad. Weasley almost slipped off his broom going for that block with his foot off the mount. The Gryffindor stand had let out a collective gasp as he hung underneath his broom before swinging his leg back over and righting himself.

She gave Roger a look.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up." She yelled, making sure to stay out of his peripherals in case he needed to move quickly.

"Give it twenty and keep searching for the snitch. I'll call captains after that." He yelled back, not taking his eyes off Ginny Weasley as she weaved towards him with the quaffle.

Carmen took off after that, leaving Roger to his defense against the redheaded blur that was Gryffindor's co-captain. She took a turn around the lower pitch, desperate to spot something in the pelting rain. She tore off her goggles in frustration as they fogged over yet again. Stealing a glace towards Potter she pulled her wand from her boot and re-charmed the flimsy plastic against the rain.

She darted back upwards, narrowly avoiding a bludger along the way, moving just in time to see it crash into a Gryffindor chaser. She cringed as she heard him cry out. This game needed to end. After several more moments of searching and a few more attempted goals, Roger pulled a green flag from his pocket letting it fall through the air.

"Ravenclaw calls for captains!" Madam Hooch's voice boomed across the pitch. She moved out to the center of the muddy field as Roger and Potter descended towards her and dismounted.

"The rain's too much." Roger called to Harry. "You saw what almost happened to your keeper and the chaser that just got hit was trying to wipe the water out of his eyes."

Madam hooch looked between the two. "Points are close to tied. What do you think Potter?"

"I haven't even spotted the snitch since we started and I don't think Kingsley is having much luck either." He replied to Madam Hooch. He turned to Davies. "Do you want to try and wait it out?"

They both looked to Madam Hooch. "The captains may choose to end a game if both arrive at the agreement. The most I could give you is a half hour time out for a game of four hours if not." She replied with a shrug.

Harry looked back at Roger. He shrugged and reached his hand out in offering.

"Call it?" Harry asked. The rain wasn't going to let up in half an hour and his house was at least 70 points in the lead for the cup. Besides, he didn't want any more injuries then there already were.

Roger sighed and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Yeah."

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have called a game over. Final score: 300:310 for Ravenclaw." Her voice boomed across the stadium resulting in a roar from the Ravenclaw stands and a round of applause from the rest of the students.

The teams descended to the locker rooms with speed, anxious to get out of the rain. Carmen gave Harry a smile and a nod on the way in and was happy to receive a smile in return as he headed from the pitch with his team.

Once inside the team gave three cheers before settling down when Roger called for their attention.

"You all played brilliantly! Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup way too many times, this is our year now!" He grinned at the shout that sounded from the team.

"That being said," he continued. "We got lucky this time mates! That point was as close to bogus as I've ever seen, now with the points being as close as they were today we're probably gonna have to face them again. And now that we've played against them we know their strengths and their weaknesses. Ackerley, you need…"

Carmen tuned out a bit on Roger's speech, content just to watch how easily he slipped into the leader he was, but far too tired to actually listen to him. Roger noticed how wiped everyone was and wrapped up with a warning about firewhiskey and third years.

"The prefects are on our asses since last time." He looked pointedly at Neil and Landon, two of the chasers, who looked very sheepishly at their shoes.

Carmen remained seated as the team filed out. Roger shot her a look.

"You coming, Car?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit." She gestured for him to go ahead. "My head's still spinning from that pinwheel dive Potter baited me into at the end there."

Roger grinned. "Yeah well you had him chasing you all over the pitch before that. It was a small victory." He walked to the door before turning back towards her.

"You played really well, Car."

Carmen smiled. "You too, Rog. Now get upstairs before your hair dries, you look all athletic and smoldering. You'll melt all those quidditch groupies of yours."

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't argue with that logic. Don't stay down here too long." He called as headed out the door.

Carmen sat with her eyes closed just taking the moment of peace as it came. She still had to reply to Uncle Remus' letter but she hadn't had any time to just think calmly today. What with the game and classes and _Zach_. Carmen sighed. _That boy... _She thought.

He had been giving her the _look_ all day today. You know the _look_. The one that guys give girls that make them weak in the knees, that amazing, blush-worthy, look that makes you feel like the whipped cream on top of a cup of hot cocoa. And in the great hall today Zach looked like he liked whipped cream. _A lot._

It was the damn quidditch uniform. Hers was too small for her because that's all they had left at the beginning of the year and she was the smallest on the team. It usually didn't matter because she wore the outer robes over them but Carmen had shrugged them off at dinner, leaving her in the tight breeches and the jersey that exposed a bit of her stomach when she moved.

And then he had to go and wink at her. He winked! Who does that anymore? But combined with the looks and _that smile_, she knew she was blushing. Which was lame, because Carmen Kingsley did _not_ blush. It was beneath her…

Carmen was thinking about all the delicious ways she could get back at Zach for turning her into a giggly preteen when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well look at what I've found…" Oh god, she knew that voice.

Draco Malfoy was leaning casually in the doorway of the locker rooms. Carmen's eyes darted around to try and find another means of escape. There's no way there's only one door, that's a complete fire hazard!

"Carmen Kingsley without her guard dogs." Draco couldn't believe his luck, he was expecting to maybe corner her after the game but when she didn't leave the locker room he practically leapt with joy. But of course he didn't, because Draco Malfoy didn't leap.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Carmen sighed, resigning herself to working out a way to lure him away from the doorway.

"I would have thought I'd made it quite clear by now." He laughed. He actually had the nerve to laugh at her. Carmen's anger flared, she stood up and stalked towards him.

"And I would have thought I'd made _myself_ quite clear." She stopped a safe distance from him, more than an arm's reach, and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not interested. Now please move."

"Oh darling, say please again. I love it when you ask nicely."

Draco's eyes grazed over her exposed abdomen, a satisfied smirk firmly in place as Carmen sputtered for a response. Noticing his gaze she set her jaw and dropped her arms, tugging her jersey down. She had to get Rog to order new ones…

"I mean it Malfoy. Move." She tried to sound intimidating, but was desperate to find a way out of this situation with her pride intact.

She could feel that stupid heat move across her stomach wherever his eyes traveled and she wanted to squirm with the way it spread… elsewhere. If Zach thought she was whipped cream, Malfoy had to be looking at a full feast! He looked ravenous, like he wanted to _devour_ her!

Carmen almost gulped aloud as he pushed himself upright and took a step. She instinctively took one back, cursing her cowardice but that gaze was scary. She didn't want to be devoured! At least not by Malfoy… She almost laughed out loud when she realized how unsure she sounded, even in her own mind.

Hey, maybe she should laugh out loud! If he thought she was mental he might go away! Or he might laugh with her… because he obviously wasn't in _his_ right mind.

Carmen broke out of her random train of thought when she realized he had taken another step towards her. Well the whole backing up thing wasn't going to work, she had seen that first-hand. She had also learned not to turn your back on Draco Malfoy, those situations didn't end well.

Mental it was… He would never see it coming. This was so going to break her no more _incidents_ rule…

Carmen took a deep breath and launched herself at the tall, blond. She tangled a fist in his hair and kissed him with all the skill she could muster. He gasped with surprise as her wet body collided with his, his hands going automatically to her hips. Carmen took the opportunity to push her tongue against his and smirked when he gripped her tighter, getting his shirt damp.

She found herself automatically tugging and running her fingers through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. Malfoy kissed her back hard, his thumbs stroking her hipbones slowly. Carmen took this as a good sign and backed him into a nearby locker with a satisfying thud. She bit down on his lower lip and did a mental victory dance when he let out a low moan. She tugged lightly on his hair, pulling his head backwards as her lips and tongue traced his jaw line. She bit down on his earlobe and grinned wolfishly.

"Later, Malfoy." She murmured as she pushed away from his chest and made a beeline for the door, which was now wide open thanks to their little snogging session.

She almost wanted to look back and see his expression. It was about time she got a leg up in this odd little dance they were doing. Hopefully now his pride would be thoroughly wounded, she had definitely noticed a little action going on down south… _Cough, cough…_

Now he would just go find some drooling groupie-girl to take out his sexual frustration on and leave her alone!

Carmen ran though the halls towards the Ravenclaw common room leaving Draco Malfoy in the locker rooms with nothing but the smell of grapefruit and rain that lingered in the air and a single thought: What the flying fuck?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Life has been cray busy and I am currently enjoying a week of vacation before finals so here's me updating instead of studying Translation or History of French Art. It's gonna be a little hit and go until Summer vacation starts in June so bear with me. Thanks as always for all your support and I promise to kick out a few more chapters before I disappear again.**

**Lots of love!**

**Ash**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Okay, and then you prune the Ponysprout-"

"Is that of any relation to Horseradish?"

"This is serious Carmen…" Neville huffed. Car smiled, he was so cute when he was all herbologist-y.

"Yes, yes of course. Can't mess around with those Ponysprouts…" She looked back at the diagram in her book, assessing the small plant.

"Okay, you remove the leaves between the hours of 1 and 3, put them in water for preservation and then re-pot the sprout with fresh soil."

Neville nodded excitedly. "And note that they tend to get a little restless if you touch the roots too much." Carmen nodded, jotting it own.

"Wow." She breathed, leaning back in the uncomfortable library chair. "That's quite complicated. They're really not horsing around…" She grinned towards her cousin who shook his head.

"That wasn't funny…" He said, holding back the smiled that tugged at his lips.

"I thought it was." Carmen laughed, causing Neville to laugh too.

"It was a terrible joke" He chuckled.

"Yes, well I didn't have very much to work with. Pony jokes tend to be a little short these days." Neville laughed harder, clutching his sides.

Blaise found them laughing in a corner of the library, tucked away from Madam Pince's gaze, laughing hysterically. Neville was the first one to notice him standing there. He sobered up quickly, nudging Car with his elbow. She turned to look behind her.

"Blaise!" She hadn't spoken to him since summer, they shared a nod or a smile in the hall sometimes but that's it. Well, actually she smiled. He did that guy head tilt thing that she could never figure out.

"Carmen, Longbottom." He said in a way of greeting, He gave Carmen's cousin his best 'get lost' look but Neville just looked to Carmen, shrugged and started collecting his things.

"Later Car." He called "Zabini."

"Well you're keeping up appearances." Carmen took in his bored, disinterested expression. "What brings you 'round to my side of the bookshelf?"

Blaise smiled slightly at that, her faux-American accent catching him off guard. He should smile more often, Car thought.

"Chess?" He asked, indicating to the board set up between two armchairs.

"Sure." She smiled. He was her favorite opponent and they were usually evenly matched so it was always a toss up as to who was going to win.

They played and lost track of the time, throwing in small conversation here and there but mostly just enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence.

It wasn't until they were setting up their third game, tiebreaker of course, that Carmen asked Blaise what he was doing there.

"What?" He replied before instructing his knight to move. Her look was enough to make him oblige her with the truth. "I've been… worried about you."

"Worried?" Car responded, shocked. Blaise Zabini was worried about her?

"Why?" She asked a little more cautiously. She leaned backwards in her chair, her mind far away from chess.

"It's just… I… _Bloody hell_." He muttered, running a hand through his black hair. Carmen realized with a shock what this was about, Blaise Zabini did _not_ stumble for words.

"Is this about Malfoy?" She whispered leaning forward and looking around. They were quite alone but Carmen's anxiety returned full force.

Blaise grimaced, pissed off that he was so transparent. He cleared his throat lightly and Carmen watched his cool demeanor slip back into place.

"Just be careful there Carmen." He said, not liking the conflicted feeling that had been brewing in his mind since Draco stomped into class that morning. "You've definitely caught his eye, and if that's what you want, fine." Carmen snorted at that but Blaise continued. "But he's up to something, well he's _always_ up to something…" Blaise groaned in frustration standing up. This wasn't going well at all.

"Just be careful." He murmured, sending her a small and very rare smile. Carmen smiled back and he walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

.-.-.-.-.

Draco was pacing again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately… well for the last 3 days to be exact. It was Kingsley… She had got him. She had the upper hand and she knew it. It was there in her eyes every time she walked into the great hall or past him on the way to class.

The twinkle there was enough to make him want to hex her. At least hex her clothes off… It was the slight tug at the corner of her mouth that drove him mad. It was practically a full-fledged smirk, which meant she was laughing at him, and _no one_ laughed at Draco Malfoy.

Draco let out a growl as he continued to pace the prefect's common room. He was thinking about this too much, it was getting to his head. But what else did he have to think about? Draco sighed as he sunk into an armchair. He ran his thumb over his wrist, scowling at the veins underneath his skin. It looked exactly like it always had, but he knew better.

Draco now knew the burning that spread like a wildfire from that point throughout the rest of his body. The agonizing summons of the Dark Lord. His father's failure at the ministry had put him in absolute shit, and he detested the man for it. Now his mark, his orders, _Snape_, they all reminded him that outside of these walls he was nothing.

Draco broke himself out of his miserable trail of thoughts. But in these walls, through these halls he was a _god_. He was the fucking Prince of Slytherin, and no little Ravenclaw bitch was going to get the best of him.

Draco's smirk returned. Yes, it was time that Carmen Kingsley understood that he was a natural Seeker, and he always caught his golden snitch.


End file.
